Kimi Boku ¿¿¿love?
by HiKaRi FuJiOkA
Summary: Hikari esta molesta por el machismo en donde vive, por lo que decide, con ayuda de sus amigas, entrar a una escuela para hombres, ¿pero que pasa cuando se enamora? Otro pesimo summary u.u


Kari, Davis, Tk, Ken y Yolei 16, Sora, Tai y Matt 19, Izzy y Mimi 18, Joe 20, Cody 13

Kari, Davis, Tk, Ken y Yolei 16, Sora, Tai y Matt 19, Izzy y Mimi 18, Joe 20, Cody 13.

Advertencia: Cualquier parecido con películas, telenovelas u otras series anime es pura coincidencia.

Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, no hago este fanfic con fines de lucro, solo con el fin de entretener.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capitulo 1: No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, demostrare el poder femenino.

"……"-

"……"-

"Maldita sea, estoy harta del silencio"-se atrevió a hablar Mimi Tachikawa, llevaban varios minutos con ese silencio, más parecían siglos.

"¿De que quieres que hablemos, eh Mimi?"-pregunto Sora Takenouchi.

"……"-

"¡¡CHICAS!!"-las llamó Yole Inoue, llamando la atención de ambas chicas. Pero estaba llegando con Hikari Kamiya.

"¿Qué pasa Yolei?"-pregunto, bastante desconcertada Sora.

"Tiene que ser algo importante para interrumpirme"-exclamo Tachikawa, con su aun creciente ego.

"¿Interrumpir que Mimi? ¡Nos moríamos de aburrimiento!"-le reprocho Sora.

"Pues… estaba interrumpiendo mi muerte"-contesto Mimi, no pensando en lo antes dicho.

_Pensamiento de Sora: ¡Que chica más inteligente! _

Después de una larga platica… llegaron al punto que este fanfic cobra sentido.

"¿Saben? En este mundo predomina el machismo"-dijo Sora, cruzándose de brazos, bastante molesta.

"¡Tienes razón!"-contesto Inoue, tomando aquel capuchino que había pedido.

"Nosotras somos… solamente los adornos"-susurro Mimi, bastante triste. Durante mucho tiempo, había sido tan horrible, ser los objetos, en el hogar. El juguete. El ser que no valía la pena. Y eso dolía. En verdad dolía.

"Los hombres… son los culpables"-se atrevió a comentar Tachikawa.

"Ellos no saben lo que sufrimos"-la apoyo Yolei.

Sora miró disimuladamente a Kari. Ella no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

"Chicas"-las llamo Kamiya, haciendo que todas las presentes la voltearan a ver. "Yo.. haría lo que fuera para que eso parara eso. No olvidare lo que le hicieron a Oka san"-les dijo, demostrando tambien su enfado hacia los hombres.

"Jejeje"-rio malvadamente (en verdad malvadamente) Mimi.

"Emmm… Mimi, me asustas cuando ríes así"-comento Kari, bastante nerviosa de la actitud de Tachikawa.

"¿Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por vengarte, no?"-le dijo. Kari asintió levemente.

"¡¡Tengo una idea!!"-grito Yolei. Dicho esto, obligo a las demás a ir a su casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Residencia Inoue:

"¿Para que teníamos que venir aquí?"-pregunto Sora, bastante curiosa.

"Pues… tengo una idea para hacer entender a los hombres, que podemos ser igual, o más buenas que ellos"-les comento.

"¿Y cual es?"-pregunto Mimi.

"Entrar a una escuela para hombres…."-dijo ella, malvadamente.

"Yo no lo haré"-dijo rápidamente Sora.

"Yo tampoco"-tambien dijo Mimi.

"Entonces yo tampoco"-dijo Yolei.

"Yo.. yo… lo haré"-dijo Kari, llamando la atención de las otras.

"Pero.. hay 4° problemas"-dijo Mimi.

"¿Cuáles?-pregunto Yolei.

"Cara, cabello y pechos"-dijo Mimi.

"Esos son 3° problemas"-dijo Sora, con una gotita bajando en su cabeza.

"Dahhh, son 2 pechos"-exclamo Mimi, haciendo que toda tuvieran una caída tipo anime.

"Cómo sea, iniciare la transmisión para que tengas la beca para el instituto Shibuya"-les dijo Sora parándose. No estaba deacuerdo con eso, pero tenia que vengarse del los hombres.

De el. 

"Yo haré tus maletas"-comento Yolei, yéndose de ahí.

"Y yo… te convertiré en un chico"-dijo Mimi, con una mirada maligna, sacando unas tijeras.

"¡¡NOOOOOOO!!"-se oyó un gran grito.

El resto de la noche fue historia.

"Muy bien, baja Hika…ru"-la llamo Yolei, poniéndole un nombre nuevo.

"Esta bien"-

La castaña bajo, dejando en cuenta su nueva imagen.

"Órale. Bueno, te vas. Espero que te vaya bien, Chaooooo!!"-dijo Inoue, sacando a Kari.

En ese momento, paso un autobús, llevándose a Hikari al instituto.

"¡¡MALDITA SEAS YOLEI!!-grito fuertemente Hikari, desde aquel autobús.

¿Cómo le ira a Kari en el instituto? ¿Encontrara el amor? ¿Qué le hicieron los hombres a su mamá? ¿Este fic algún día tendrá sentido? ¿Me dejaran Reviews?

Espero que las 2 ultimas cosas se cumplas, ja.

Chaooooo!!


End file.
